Talanji
|Row 3 title = Relatives: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Companions: |Row 4 info = Tze'na Kal'dran |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Talanji is the Queen of the Zandalari Empire and daughter of God King Rastakhan. She is a priestess of the loa Rezan. She later forms Talanji's Expedition, a united group of Zandalari and Darkspear Trolls who combat the blood trolls of Nazmir. Unlike her father, Princess Talanji does not think the old ways are always best and believes that the Zandalari must adapt if they are to survive in a changing world. While her father's advisers were wary of making an alliance with the Horde, Talanji was a staunch supporter of the Zandalari and Horde uniting to face their common enemies. Background Talanji left Zandalar to negotiate with the Horde because the Zanchuli Council was not doing its duty to protect the kingdom, though she told her father that she was simply going to go exploring. She and Zul ended up being captured by the Alliance. The Horde sent a strike team, including Rokhan of the Darkspear, to infiltrate Stormwind Stockade to free Zul and Talanji. When they were cornered in the Harbor, Talanji summoned Rezan to clear a path for them. Afterward, she returned to Zuldazar with the Horde and Zul. Talanji explained that her father's advisers all plot against both him and the Horde, and that if the Horde wants the aid of the Golden Fleet, they would need to aid the Zandalari in Zuldazar, Nazmir, and Vol'dun. Expedition to Nazmir Against her father's better judgment, Talanji led an expedition into the swamps of Nazmir in order to combat the blood trolls that assaulted Zuldazar. She received the aid of Rokhan, a shadow hunter of the Darkspear tribe, as well as a contingent of his scouts and warriors. Upon arrival at the Heart of Darkness, Talanji and the speaker of the horde see the true power of the blood trolls. They escaped the stampede of the blood trolls and joined up with Rokhan and the Darkspear at Zul'jan Ruins. There, she scryed the locations of the Loa within Nazmir - Torga, Krag'wa, Hir'eek, and Bwonsamdi - to seek their aid in battle. Her expedition also recruited numerous Tortollans to their cause after saving Torga's corpse from being corrupted by G'hunn's herald, Jungo. Although Hir'eek and Torga fell, the remaining Loa agreed to help her and her forces. After a Horde adventurer reactivated the dormant Titan Keeper Hezrel, Talanji learned of the Old God contained beneath Nazmir, G'huun, and the threat that it posed if released. Later on, Talanji personally went with the Speaker of the Horde to do battle with the blood trolls' leader, Grand Ma'da Ateena, their combined efforts leading to the matriarch's demise. She then ordered the Gob Squad to fire upon the reawakened Taloc, causing it to fall deep within the depths of Uldir. Her mission accomplished, she returned to Zuldazar. Zandalar Forever As Zul's treachery was revealed during the Zuldazar storyline, he launched a full invasion on Dazar'alor. Weakened and saddened by the loss of Rezan, the horrors of war began to set in for Talanji. Rastakhan, wanting to protect his family and kingdom, made a bargain with Bwonsamedi for the power to defeat Zul, in exchange for binding the souls of his bloodline to the Death Loa forever. Talanji felt that something was off, but her father assured her that he had taken care of everything. As Zul's army of blood trolls, traitorous Atal'zul fanatics, Mogu allies, and Faithless Sethrak advanced upon the city, Talanji rallied the civilians to take arms against the invaders in The Zocalo. Although The Great Seal was destroyed, Zul's armies were routed and Zul himself killed with the aid of the remaining Zandalari loa. A Warchief's Legacy Rokhan received word that the mad witch doctor Zalazane had returned from the dead with an army of undead trolls, having somehow escaped Bwonsamedi's grasp. After aiding the Darkspears on the Echo Isles, Master Gadrin requested that Warchief Vol'jin's ashes be placed in Atal'Dazar, the resting place of Zandalari kings and mighty troll leaders. Princess Talanji accepted and guided Gadrin and the Horde Speaker to the Golden Road of Atal'dazar. There, Gadrin reviewed his old pupil's many achievements and great deeds, Talanji admitting she had previously heard of Vol'jin and admired his deeds for some time. However, it turned out that the urn did not contain the warchief's soul, nor did Bwonsamedi know anything about where it might be. Thus, on the Death Loa's orders, Talanji, Gadrin, and Rokhan held a séance to discover what they could about Vol'jin's whereabouts. With the presence of his old teacher and friend, Vol'jin appeared, not to reveal what happened to him, but to say that the Shadowlands was in turmoil: G'hunn's influence was spreading without the Grand Seal, and trolls of the past and present alike cried out for justice against the Blood God. The time to end G'hunn was nigh and Vol'jin requested they use his glaive to stab G'hunn's corpse to draw his blood and show all of Zandalar that the old god is dead.14 Talanji then accompanied a team of Horde adventurers into the Underrot and Uldir to defeat G'huun (The Alliance was instead joined by Brann Bronzebeard.) After the deed was done, Vol'jin encouraged the Speaker to walk with Talanji as they presented their victory to the Zandalari people. While Talanji was initially hesitant, Vol'jin assured her that none of this would have been possible without her initiative, wisdom, and courage. As the princess gives an impassioned speech about Zandalar's victory over the old god's forces, Vol'jin claims that she is now the true leader of the Zandalari. Category:Zandalari Troll Category:Zandalari Empire Category:Troll Category:Characters